Ring of the Cosmos
by hawaiianserenity
Summary: Usagi lost everyone to the dark lord of the rings. Now she gets transported there to avenge her scouts. But what is this? Frodo Baggins? Who is he?
1. Default Chapter

****

Ring of the Cosmos

Disclaimer: This is a challenge I am accepting. This is a Lord of the Ring and Sailor Moon crossover. I haven't even seen the movie, but hey! I'll live. This chapter is going to be extremely short.

Usagi was late for another meeting. Before she got even half way there, her watch beeped. "Usagi here," she said into the watch. "Usagi! Transform and get to the park now! Mercury, Venus..." she didn't get to finish because static appeared. 

Usagi transformed and made her way to the park. This youma was different from the rest. It was actually part human! A.N: an extremely large goblets. This fight was different. 

No matter what attack they used, it never affected the youma. Finally, out of desperation, Sailor Moon used one of her old attacks. Guess what??? It worked! "Guys! Use your old attacks! They have the most effect!" Usagi yelled out. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" 

The attacks just came right back at them. Jupiter and Neptune were dead. Usagi had long ago been tied up to the tree. The ropes weren't budging. One by one Usagi had to watch them fall. 

The tears she had tried to hold back were flowing freely down her cheek. As the last person died, crystals appeared above the girls' bodies. Together they all rammed into Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon screamed. It felt like fire, ice, water, lightning, wind, darkness, and loneliness were trying to consume. A brilliant bright light erupted from her. 

When the light died down, Cosmos stood in the place of Sailor Moon. "Cosmos. Light. Evolution." She whispered softly. Upon impact, the youma died. 

A second later, a ring fell out of the sky and landed on Cosmos. "Huh? What is this?" The ring was beautiful. It was plain silver with tints of black in it. 

Once she touched it, words started to appear. The only problem was she couldn't read it. Only two words that she could read. "To… Cosmos." 

Once those words left her mouth a portal appeared right under her. In a flash, she was gone.

R+R please!! This is an attempted fic. Don't know if I'll continue.


	2. Intorductions

****

Thanks for the reviews. I don't know who the pairs are going to be. This chapter is going to be short too. I was thinkin of puttin her with Aragorn, but u peeps want her with Frodo Baggins. Who should she go with? Please review.

Cosmos woke up to whispering. (By the way, this takes place when they are in the hotel. 

When they were running from the ringray's.) "Who do you think she is," said one man. 

"I don't know. She doesn't look like she's from here," said another. Suddenly a louder voice came from the doorway. 

"Her name is Cosmos," said the man from the doorway. Usagi suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. 

"Wha… Where am I?" Usagi asked to the person closest to her. "Hello, my name is Gandalf. 

You are in Middle-Earth. If I understand correctly, you are Cosmos," said Gandalf. 

"My name is Frodo Baggins. Nice to meet you. Where do you come from?" he said sticking his hand out to shake her hand. 

"I come from Tokyo, Japan. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is reading something on a ring. Who are they, by the way?" 

"Oh I'm sorry. To the left is Samwise, Sam for short. The one in the corner is Merry, next to him is Pippin. The one on the chair is Aragorn. 

You already met Gandalf," explained Frodo. "If you don't mind me, may I see your ring?" asked Gandalf. 

Cosmos nodded and held out her palm. Gandalf was so into the ring that he didn't notice Cosmos glowing. 

Suddenly the ring started glowing too. The ring started floating towards Cosmos and it settled on her right middle finger. 

When the glowing subsided, there stood Usagi Tsukino once again. 

"I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" The rest just nodded, too shocked to say anything.

R+R please! Now, who should the pairings be?

Usagi/Frodo

Aragorn/Usagi

Sam/Usagi… you get my point.


End file.
